The present invention relates to apparatus for the packaging of food products in individual containers. The invention particularly relates to an apparatus and method adapted to form, fill and seal a plastic container. This method and apparatus has particular application for the forming and filling and sealing of small containers such as creamers and/or condiments where the container is sized for a single serving.
Apparatus for forming, filling and sealing of creamers are known and have a number of advantages over the pre-forming of small creamer containers for example, and subsequently using these formed containers in a filling and sealing machine. The container forming operation suitable for the forming of plastic containers is normally accomplished by heating of a flat substrate in preparation for an extruding step. This heating operation acts to a certain extent to disinfect or sterlize what will become the interior of the container. Form fill seal machines also have advantages in that the supply stock, namely flat plastic disks or sheeting or strip material of plastic or foil paper laminate are easily stored. The main advantage with a form fill and seal machine is the reduced cost as the container is formed in the filling apparatus and is made from relatively low cost forming material which may or may not be pre-cut by a diecutting operation. In most cases, the diecutting which determines the initial configuration of the blank or forming material is pre-printed.
The packaging of creamers has been generally confined to small frusto conical containers which have a flat lid heat sealed thereto. The volume of the container is quite small and the normal practice is to fill the container with about 5/8 of an ounce of product. Numerous approaches have been taken with respect to filling of these containers, as generally determines the maximum product output. As can be appreciated, the containers are normally moved along a predetermined path past a filling operation and subsequently advanced through a heat sealing operation. In some cases, the apparatus will have a generally fixed location filling and sealing station for use in combination with a intermittent movement conveyor or in some other cases, the containers are continuously advanced and the filling and sealing operation is carried out as the container is advanced. In designing machines of either type described above, problems occur as the rate of filling and sealing of the containers is quite critical and this generally necessitates the containers to be moved quite quickly. The containers are relatively shallow, and product splash can contaminate the generally flat flange area at the top of the containers used for heat sealing with the lid material.
According to the present invention, a form, fill and seal apparatus and method are possible, suitable for the packaging of cream as well as other liquid like products, which could include condiments. The apparatus and method allow the forming, filling and sealing of a container made from a previously diecut formable strip material such as plastic or foil allowing the unit cost to the dairy for filling of a container to be substantially reduced.